


Dreams

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>'s HP uncanon drabble-a-thon v.2 - my first real foray into drabbles.  Started as a writing exercise, but I had so much fun, I just kept on answering prompts.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_reeby10"></span><a href="http://reeby10.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://reeby10.livejournal.com/"><b>reeby10</b></a> – “Neville/Draco; dreams”<br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

****  
“It’s like you stepped out of my dreams,” Neville breathed softly. Draco chuckled, his silvery blond ponytail swaying.

“And what dreams might those be?” he asked lightly, brushing a curl from the dark-haired man’s forehead. The briefest hesitation; and Draco let his hand skim softly down Neville’s chest, running his thumb along the waistband of those maroon-and-gold boxers.

Neville’s breath hitched in his throat, making Draco chuckle again; a deep, throaty laugh that sent chills up his spine. Draco leaned in and kissed him gently, then traced his tongue lazily down his neck.

“Nice boxers, my Gryffindor,” Draco whispered smugly.  



End file.
